


Can't fight this feeling

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Dubious Consent, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Thor (Marvel), Sibling Incest, Smut, Spit As Lube, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Sif starts talking again and Thor would feel guilty for being a bad friend as he tunes her voice out, were he not busy watching his little brother. Loki glances at him every few seconds, no doubt making sure that Thor's attention is fully focused on him, before returning his eyes to Fandral, who looks more and more interested in Loki with every little smile or giggle or touch he offers him.





	Can't fight this feeling

It should have been easy by now, really, to ignore Loki's tricks. Or at least to not let himself be played like so many times has happened before, but it's moments like this that he can't help himself. 

Their parents being away for the weekend sounded like a good opportunity to have his friend over, just to hang out and maybe have a few drinks, nothing extreme. That his brother wanted to tag along wasn't really a surprise. That he's now trying to rile Thor up shouldn't be either.

His - oh, so dear - brother is sitting on the couch next to Fandral, so close he's almost in his lap, giggling and smiling, most definitely half drunk- which makes sense, they kind of all are. Thor should have been, too, but the more he looks at the sight in front of him the more sober he's feeling.

Loki leans even closer now as he laughs, a hand resting casually on Fandral's upper thigh. Fandral, of course, more than welcomes Loki's attention; Loki isn't stupid after all, he knows that Fandral has a soft spot for him - and probably a hard on in his pants, Thor thinks, not helping his anger - but really, Thor can't blame him; who wouldn't? 

Loki's beautiful in every possible way; with his green gorgeous eyes that Thor could look and get lost in for hours, pretty pink lips that more often than not curl into a mischievous smirk, black silk hair perfectly matching his pale skin, lean muscled body, long delicate fingers that Thor bets would look wonderful around his cock, that perfect round ass that Thor has fantasized so many times fu- 

"Thor? Hey, Thor, are you okay?" Sif's voice shakes him out of his thoughts and he turns to look at her, reluctantly averting his gaze from his brother that now is all but climbing into Fandral's lap.

"Yeah yeah, you were saying?" He replies without really paying much attention; he's pretty sure he was talking with Sif before he zoned out.

Sif starts talking again and Thor would feel guilty for being a bad friend as he tunes her voice out, were he not busy watching his little brother. Loki glances at him every few seconds, no doubt making sure that Thor's attention is fully focused to him, before returning his eyes on Fandral, who looks more and more interested in Loki with every little smile or giggle or touch he offers him. 

Clenched jaw and hand gripping his glass tight, Thor takes a deep breath before downing his drink in one go, hoping it'll help; it doesn't, of course. When he sees Fandral's hand on Loki's waist, threateningly low, he tells himself to keep it together. And he does, he really does but then Fandral is kissing Loki's neck and Loki- Loki fucking tilts his head to give him more space, eyes close, lips slightly parted. Well, Thor has had enough. 

He ignores his friends' confused looks when he abruptly gets up from his seat and walks over to the couch where his brother and his friend are sitting, clearing his throat as he approaches, making them - well, not really _them_ , just Fandral - pull away, causing Loki to climb off his lap.

"Okay, enough," he says before he can think of anything better and can't help it when his voice comes out a little growly. "I think my brother drank a bit more than he could handle," he adds, hoping that he sounds more like ' _I'm worrying about him and being a protective big brother_ ' and less like ' _no one lays a finger on what's mine_ ', because, well, Loki is - and has always been - _his_. 

Fandral nods immediately and looks a bit intimidated, which he should be, but Thor tries to remind himself that he's just Loki's unlucky - or maybe very lucky, take it however you want - victim and it's not his fault that he fell for Loki's charms. 

"And it's getting pretty late," Thor continues, this time more loudly, so everyone hears it and takes the hint that they should get going.

"But I was just starting to have some fun," Loki whines and shuffles closer to Fandral, who doesn't look as eager to reciprocate Loki's interest as before with Thor now standing right next to them. _Good_.

"Yeah, I guess we should probably go," Sif says, motioning for the guys to get up and Thor for the hundredth time feels grateful for his friend.

When Loki stubbornly continues seeking Fandral's attention, Thor doesn't even think before grabbing his arm firmly and yanking him up, ignoring completely Loki's startled yelp. 

The others are quick to gather their things and say their goodbyes, before heading to the front door and exiting the house. 

Loki, meanwhile, is busy struggling to get out of Thor's grip, without much success. The door has just clicked shut when Thor feels blunt teeth dig into the flesh of his forearm hard, making him groan in pain. He hisses and instinctively moves his free hand to Loki's head, pulling his hair back, forcing him to let go of his arm. 

"Ouch," Loki whines and tilts his head up to look at Thor, his eyes narrowing in a glare that Thor returns. He takes a deep breath and finally lets go of Loki, turning around and trying - and pretty much failing - to calm himself down.

"Why did you have to throw them out? I was having fun. And I'm pretty sure I was about to have _even more fun_ ," Loki says and Thor knows he's waiting for a reaction from him so when he gets nothing, he continues. "Do you think Fandral would let me suck him off right here in front of everyone? Or would he just take me to my bedroom to fuck me?" 

"Loki..." Thor warns, his breathing becoming heavy, and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to tune Loki's voice out, but without success.

"Or maybe we'd go to your room. Oh, would you enjoy hearing me scream how good he'd make me feel, brother?" 

Thor slams his hand on the table, startling both himself and Loki, and walks over to his brother, who now stumbles backwards. "Why are you doing this?" He all but growls, stopping moving only when he has Loki trapped between the wall and his body. 

Wide green eyes look up at him, so innocently that Thor would believe that Loki's expression is genuine if he didn't know any better. "Doing what?" He asks and they're so close that Thor can feel his breath ghosting over his lips.

"You know very fucking well what you're doing," he accuses - ignoring the voice in his head telling him that he, too, knows the reason why; it's not the first time that Loki is goading him and tempting him to finally give in. "What do you want from me?" 

"Not every-fucking-thing is about you, Thor," Loki snarls back, pushing Thor's chest, but not with enough force to actually shove him back at all. "Maybe I just wanted to get fucked, have you thought of that, _brother_?" 

"Is that so?" Thor says, trying to ignore his hardening dick that starts to strain against his jeans. 

"Yes, it is. I wanted him to shove his cock in me and fuck me hard and deep until I'm crying out his name," Loki finishes with a smirk, once again daring Thor to react.

Thor growls in anger and frustration again, the words doing nothing to calm his erection down. If anything, they do the exact opposite. Before he has time to realize what a bad idea this is, he's grabbing Loki and dragging him towards the table, bending him over it, his chest pressed down to the cool surface, eliciting a surprised whine from him. 

"And you always get what you want, don't you, brother?" He asks and moves closer so he can rub his cock against Loki's ass, the closeness of their bodies - even through so many layers of clothes - making him leak in his boxers.

"Always," Loki confirms, already sounding a little breathless. 

"Spoiled little brat," Thor mutters and reaches for Loki's waistband, pulling both his pants and his boxers down in one motion and Loki moves his legs to remove them completely. He can't resist slapping one of the bare round cheeks hard, a loud sound echoing in the room when his large palm hits his brother's ass, and he knows that he probably shouldn't find it so fucking arousing, but he does. Almost as hot as he finds the needy mewl that escapes Loki's mouth right after, or the red mark of his handprint already forming on his skin. 

"Take your shirt off," he commands, letting Loki struggle to remove his shirt as he spits on two fingers and brings them to Loki's ass, using his other hand to spread him apart before pushing a wet finger in. Loki lets out a groan but his body welcomes the intrusion, allowing the digit to move in and out smoothly.

Soon Thor adds another finger and works them both fast, scissoring them and pumping them in and out, stretching his little brother open with not much patience, which Loki doesn't seem to mind since all he does is moan and whine for more. 

And so, more Thor gives him. He withdraws his fingers and pulls his pants and boxers down, tossing them carelessly across the floor before doing the same with his shirt. He spits on his cock, stroking it a few times before lining himself up with Loki's entrance and starting to ease in. He places a hand flat against his lower back, pressing him down to the table and Loki arches his body as much as he can, shifting and pushing back to get more of Thor's cock inside him.

Loki's inner walls are wrapped impossibly tight around the head of his dick, squeezing him and clenching around him, and Thor can hardly hold back anymore. He pushes all the way in, choked groans escaping both him and his brother as he bottoms out. He stays still for a few seconds, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room as they try to get accustomed to this new - and definitely intense - feeling. 

"Thor." Loki's whine draws his attention, his cock throbbing at the voice of his little brother sounding so wrecked because of him. "Please."

Thor can do nothing but move, pulling away just a bit and pushing back in, starting with slow shallow thrusts that grow deeper without speeding up just yet. He can tell that the tantalizing pace is driving Loki crazy, writhing and struggling unsuccessfully as Thor holds him in place with a firm hand on his brother's back. 

"Faster," Loki rasps and lets out a frustrated groan when Thor ignores him and just chuckles at his request. "I said faster, damn it."

"No, you said you wanted someone to fuck you, little brother, isn't that right? And now I _am_ fucking you, so you're gonna shut the fuck up and enjoy it," Thor orders and Loki lets out a moan that sounds more than a little pleased like Thor's words were exactly what he wanted to hear. Well, again, it's definitely not surprise; what Loki wants, Loki gets.

Thor keeps rocking his hips at a steady pace and smirks when Loki whimpers the moment his cock brushes against his prostate. He repeats the exact movement again and again, his eyes raking all over his little brother's body as he takes him apart, his large hands gripping Loki's slender hips tight enough to stop him from wiggling as he fucks into him.

"That's all you can do?" Loki's voice is taunting and logically Thor knows, he _knows_ that Loki is trying to get a rise out of him but still he can't help but let out an annoyed growl. "I'm sure Fandral would fuck me so m-, _fuck, Thor, oh fuck_ ," Loki cries out as Thor snaps into him hard and successfully shuts him up, turning Loki's words into helpless whimpers. 

He pulls away completely and easily flips Loki over so his back is against the table and they're facing each other. He doesn't waste any time before entering him again, already having missed his little brother's warmth around his cock.

He has imagined this more times than he can count but not even in his wildest dreams could he have guessed that it'd feel so fucking good. The feeling of Loki's tight heat engulfing him is almost overwhelming, their bodies fitting perfectly together, made like they belong to one another.

And Loki- Loki looks beautiful, breathtaking, _absolutely perfect_ and exactly like everything Thor has always wanted. His hair is a wonderful black mess spread on the table, green eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure, his lips cherry red from biting them to muffle his moans and his pale flawless skin now flushed a pretty pink. 

Thor is absolutely certain that now that he got taste of what it means to have his brother in _this_ way, he'll never get enough of it.

He has set a faster pace this time, his thrusts growing harder and deeper as Loki wraps his long legs around his waist and pulls him greedily against him. He keeps rocking his hips as he leans down, his body hovering over his little brother, and nuzzles his neck. He can't help but growl when something _strange_ hits his nostrils, something that doesn't belong there and even though it's faint it's still enough to blend with Loki's sweet scent. 

"You smell like him," he growls again and nudges Loki's chin, making him tilt his head so he can have better access to the long column of his neck. "I don't want anyone touching you like that," he says, as he drags his tongue over Loki's throat, before nibbling and sucking on the side of his neck.

"And why's that, brother?" Loki asks between pants, his hands that were gripping Thor's shoulders now tracing his back, nails grazing his skin.

"Because you're _mine_. And I do not like sharing," Thor replies, his voice firm, not giving any room for argument, even though he's pretty sure by now that disagreeing is the last thing Loki would want to do.

His brother just moans, hips rutting desperately against Thor's and his nails digging harder into the flesh of his back when Thor sucks yet another bruise right above his collarbone, marking him as his own and proving his words. 

His hands wonder all over his brother's body possessively, grabbing and kneading his ass, his sides, his thighs, exploring hungrily every inch of Loki's body.

"You're beautiful," Thor says just before he claims his brother's lips in a kiss that Loki seems more than eager to return. He moans when Thor slips his tongue into his parted mouth and Thor knows he is already addicted to that sound, as well as to the taste of his brother, as he licks into his needy mouth, stroking his tongue with his own.

They break the kiss, panting, and Thor returns to basically staking his claim on what he considers _his_ , biting and sucking all over Loki's shoulder and collarbones, relishing how soft his slightly sweaty skin feels against his lips and tongue.

"Thor, touch me. _Please_ ," Loki whines and Thor slips a hand between them, taking Loki's dick in his hand and eliciting another beautiful whimper from him. He starts stroking him in sync with his thrusts, his moans matching Loki's when his brother clenches tight around him, more and more as his orgasm approaches.

"Come on, Loki, come for me. Show me that you're mine, little brother," he demands and he's more than pleased to feel hot liquid landing all over his hand only a few moments later, the sweet sounds Loki hasn't stopped making only getting louder as he comes.

Thor keeps fucking him through his orgasm as he chases his own, snapping his hips at the same brutal pace as before, skin slamming onto skin every time he thrusts into his brother. Little sobs of pleasure and pain come out of Loki's lips as Thor pounds into him, his body now no doubt being oversensitive after his orgasm. 

"Thor," Loki breathes out, his voice broken and raspy and absolutely beautiful. "I'm glad you're my first," he says and even though Thor's mind has a little trouble catching up with Loki's words, his body apparently doesn't need to hear more. His balls tighten and he bites down on Loki's shoulder hard, muffling his growl as he starts coming, his cock throbbing in his brother's tight little hole and filling it with his cum. 

He rests his sweaty forehead against Loki's shoulder for a few seconds, before pulling out, wincing when Loki lets out a pained little whine. He reaches for some paper towel from the kitchen counter and slightly wets it, before going back to Loki - who's still lying on the table, now with his eyes close - to clean him up before the mess on the table gets any worse.

It's only after he's done cleaning and there's nothing else for him to do that the realisation of what they did - what _he_ did - hits him and the guilt comes. 

"Loki?" He says quietly, hesitantly.

"Hm," Loki hums, opening his eyes and getting up, now only leaning his body against the table and waiting for him to talk.

"Are you okay?" Thor asks after taking a few moments to take Loki's state in; there are bruises forming all over his body, probably both from Thor grabbing him harshly and his body hitting the table as Thor was fucking him, the darker bruises on Loki's hips standing out the most, Thor's fingerprints prominent right above his sharp hipbones. 

The sight of Loki's neck, though, is enough to take Thor's breath away for a second or two; purplish bite marks cover his pale skin and Thor has no doubt that tomorrow they'd look even worse - or better, his brain supplies, unhelpfully. He hates how much he _loves_ seeing Loki like that; his flawless skin now abused and proudly sporting Thor's marks. He's sure that his own back doesn't look much better either with Loki scratching him with his nails, but that's not what matters right now. 

He finally meets Loki's gaze, finding him frowning and looking much more sober than before. "Yes, why?"

Thor is not sure what to reply to that. _Because you're my little brother and I'm supposed to protect you, not fuck you and take your virginity without even asking first._

And he's definitely not supposed to feel so good and satisfied with this specific information either, but he can't help himself. Just the thought that he's the only one that has touched Loki in that way makes warmth grow in his chest, strong and burning. "Nothing," he says after a long moment of silence, deciding that it'll be better if they talk about everything tomorrow, when Loki will be completely sober.

He slowly shuffles closer to Loki, stopping right in front of him and bringing one hand to grip his jaw gently. "Come sleep with me, tonight," he says softly. "If you want, of course," he, then, adds, just to make it clear that it's a suggestion, not an order.

"Okay," Loki replies easily and Thor offers him a small smile, leaning down to kiss him slowly, gently, his hands cupping the sides of his face affectionately before pulling slightly away.

He knows Loki must be feeling sore and tired and Thor is really not in the mood to see him limping to the room so he lifts him up bridal style, cradling him against his chest, being a little surprised when Loki doesn't protest. He even lets his head fall against Thor's shoulder, one arm moving and circling his neck to hold onto him better.

Thor carries him effortlessly to his own room and carefully sets him down on the bed. They don't bother to wear any clothes; they just slip under the covers, both of them shifting to get more comfortable, and Thor smiles when Loki comes willingly in his arms. He wraps himself around his little brother, holding him securely against his chest.

"Do- do you regret it? What happened, I mean. Between us," he whispers, not able to wait until tomorrow. He just wants to know this and they can talk about everything else in the morning.

"No. I wanted it to happen," Loki replies, sounding sure, sincere. A sigh of relief leaves Thor's mouth at this and he feels like he can breathe normally again. "Do you?" Loki asks after a few minutes, his tone now terribly vulnerable and afraid, slightly shifting away from him.

"No. Of course not," Thor reassures him immediately, tightening the embrace, glad to feel his brother's tense body relax again.

"Goodnight, Thor," Loki mumbles, his voice muffled as he tucks his head into the crook of his Thor's neck, throwing a leg over his hips.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Thor says and nuzzles his brother's hair, inhaling his comforting scent and finally letting his eyes flutter close.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
